Achey Fixey Love?
by TakeitOff123
Summary: She sworn off dating because of bad experiences in highschool despite what her older brothers and one of her sister-in-law say, but when she finds love in a guy that's 4-5 years younger than her, can she overcome bad memories and finally find love?


Did your parents ever tell you to follow in your older siblings footsteps? Well, I did—but it wasn't my parents who were telling me that, that was taken care of by my older brothers and one of their wives.

"Sammy," Tyra started. "Its nice that you're helping me here, but I don't want a boyfriend," She added.

Tyra was in her brother Kyle's coach currently talking to her sister-in-law Samantha about the same damn subject since Kyle got married to her—Tyra's need for a boyfriend.

"But all me, Kyle and Kurt want to see you happy with a guy," Samantha said calmly.

"I know, but I'm happy single," Tyra said. "and besides, whether I try and get a boyfriend, it always fails," She added.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked. "If you don't mind telling me, of course," She added.

"Well, I started my boyfriend hunt when I entered highschool around the time that I started my interest in cheerleading and obviously you would know that it would be easy for a cheerleader to get a boyfriend because of being a cheerleader—but not for me. One day, I had some love interest in a tenth grader named Eric—he looked like a mixture of Justin Bieber and Taylor Lautner and was an incredibly sweet guy. So anyways, he and him talked for a bit and became the best of friends, but the day that I asked him out on a simple movie date, he declined for only one reason," Tyra started before taking a slight breath, "because of my last name,"

"So he didn't want to go out with you because of your last name being Busch is what I'm getting at?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Tyra said as she tossed her head back slightly enough so that it was touching the window. "Same thing happened until I graduated highschool, everytime that I try to get a boyfriend, they turn me down because of my name," Tyra said with sadness in her voice. "and that is why I sworn off dating guys," She added.

Samantha took a few minutes to think about what she was going to say, then after about two minutes, she came up with, "Well those guys are idiots because they'd tossed the opportunity of dating a beautiful, nice, sweet girl like you out of the window over a stupid reason like a name,"

Tyra smiled, "Thanks Sammy, nice to hear that,"

"And listen, I got some good guy friends that would love to date you," She said.

"Thanks but no thanks," Tyra said. "As I said before, I sworn off dating guys because of what happened in high school," She said.

"I know, but that was back when, like…" Samantha trailed off, before suddenly asking, "When did you graduate highschool?"

"19, so that would be six years ago," Tyra said.

"Exactly—so that's like ancient history, time to move into the present and find yourself a great guy to spend your time with," Samantha said.

"Easy for you to say, you're already married," Tyra muttered but luckily Samantha didn't hear that, but Tyra verbally said, "Easier said than done,"

"Look, how about this, are there any single drivers out there in either Sprint or Nationwide that you're interested in?" Samantha asked.

Tyra was silent for a few minutes as she felt red in the cheeks.

"Oh dang you're blushing, there is a single driver that you're interested in," Samantha said sounding like she just proved something impressive.

Tyra was still a little bit silent before somehow saying, "Yeah,"

"Who, who, who, tell me," Samantha said now sounding like a freaking teenager. Tyra just looked at her with the WTF expression on her face. "I promise I won't tell anybody, not even Kyle, which I could tell is overhearing this conversation anyways," Samantha said.

Tyra sighed before saying, "Joey,"

"Logano?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Tyra said with a slight nod.

"Awww," Samantha said then hugged her. "You two would be so cute together," She said.

"Uh, can you do me a favour?" Tyra asked.

"Sure, what?" Samantha asked.

"Can you let go of me?" Tyra asked.

"Oh," Samantha said as she let go of the hug. "Sorry. Anyways, you two would look cute together,"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that he's going to reject me if I were to eventually ask him out," Tyra said.

"No he won't—he's not the type of guy to do that," Samantha said.

"You sure?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah—try asking him out when we get to Darlington," Samantha said in a reassuring tone in her voice.

Tyra thought about it before saying, "Alright—but if it doesn't go the way it planned, can I please kill your husband?"

Samantha laughed before saying, "Not kill, but you can hurt him,"

"Aww, alright," Tyra said with a laugh and a smile on her face.


End file.
